Ash's Ghost Girl
by Angel the Hedgehog 10
Summary: May is going to die and Ash doesn't know what to do. Find out what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

It was the dimmest night of Ash and May. Ash and May had been a couple for nearly a year. Suddenly a car bumped May. May was about to cross the road but the car hit her. For short, she was in the hospital. Ash cried and cried. He was the loneliest person in the whole world. After 3 months, one night, while Ash was sleeping, May's ghost appeared. Ash woke up.

He shouted: "ah! Don't hurt me!"

May's ghost: I won't hurt you… you are my fiancé.

Ash: oh, right. Can I hurt you?

May: no silly! I can pass through you. So neither do I can hurt you!

May smiled. May's smile made Ash remember how he felt when May was alive.

Ash: I really miss you.

May's ghost: me too. I really want to hug and kiss you. But, I can't even feel you.

Ash: I know. I REALLY LOVE YOU!

May's ghost: I know you love me. I love you too. But I can't even kiss or hug you. My body's in the hospital. And if it gets buried, we don't have any communication.

May's tears began to appear. Then Ash thought:

Then maybe I should get it. And then you go inside it.

May's ghost: great idea! I really don't regret loving you!

Ash: me too.

May's ghost: but when will you do that?

Ash: when I got a chance. By the way may, I can still feel you.

May's ghost: how?

Ash: I just have to touch your body.

May's ghost: test it when we go to my hospital room.

Ash: okay. But can I, well, try passing through you?

May's ghost: okay.

Ash passes through May with amazement.

Ash: whoa! That was like AWESOME!

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

At last, the day came when Ash went to the hospital room of May, along with May's ghost. May's ghost took a good long look at her body. Ash in the other hand, held her hand.

May's ghost: (gasp) I- I felt that! OMG! You are so a genius!

Ash: thank you.

Ash was kissed May's body.

May's ghost: oh Ash! I LOVE YOU!

Ash hugged May's body and said:

I LOVE YOU TOO!

Then, out the door, Ash heard to people talking. Dr. Drew and nurse Jade.

Dr. Drew: we should burry this body. It is useless in my hospital. We should burry it by Tuesday.

Nurse Jade: yes doctor.

Ash was really unconscious.

May's ghost: what happened?

Ash: they want to burry you on Tuesday.

May's ghost: but that 2 days ahead of us!

Ash: I know.

May's ghost was like crying.

Ash: that is it! I will get your body by tomorrow. Secretly

May's ghost: you might get caught!

Ash: hmmm, why don't you try going in your body now?

May's spirit went in but nothing happened.

May's ghost: in should wait 48 hours to do that.

Ash: 48? But that will reach Tuesday!

May's ghost: well, before they burry me then.

Ash: just make it in time. I can't take it if you are away from me…

May's ghost: Ash don't worry…

Meantime, Dawn went to Ash's house. Dawn waited for Ash to arrive. Ash, finally arrived with May's ghost. But this time, Dawn can't see her.

Dawn: oh Ash, I heard about the car accident and I thought that maybe you needed a new companion/ fiancé.

May's ghost was mad at this.

Ash: uhmm, I'd rather prefer being alone than having another fiancé.

Dawn: well, that's awful.

Dawn went to ash and kissed him in his cheeks. May's ghost was like 30 minutes oven hot! It was just a good thing Ash can't feel her.

May's ghost: so you liked her kiss huh?

Ash: no I don't.

May's ghost: then why didn't you stop her?

Ash: I think you are being jealous…

May's ghost: why wouldn't I be jealous? I am your fiancé and you just kissed my best friend!

Ash: okay, settle down!

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

Tuesday came, May's body's still there. May's ghost took a little visit to her body, and, since it was past 48 hours, she went to her body. Then light was glowing on her body's skin. She was breathing and woke up. Dr. Drew was so surprised to see a patient, wake up after 3 months!

Dr. Drew: wow! You- you woke up! I-I thought you were dead!

May: whatever. Humph!

Dr. drew: what did I do?

May: you were planning to bury me!

Dr. Drew: how'd you know that? And anyways, since you are alive, I won't bury you.

Dr. drew looked at May's eyes. And he fell in love!

Dr. drew: will you marry me?

May: NO! N-O-!

Dr. Drew: oh yes you will!

Dr. Drew held May's hands tight and pulled her close to him so he could kiss her, but Ash went in and hit him. What a fight, Dr. Drew gave up.

Ash: what? You going to fight? Trying to mess with my fiancé?

Dr. Drew: NO, NO, NO! Please no!

Dr. Drew went out. May and Ash was alone, at last.

Ash: May, are you okay? Did he hurt you?

May: no, I'm fine.

Ash: I'm glad!

Ash and May kissed. Later on, May was out of the hospital and became May Maple Ketchum!

The End.


End file.
